Don't Tell Robin Because Robin Doesn't Know
by Your-Joy
Summary: Aqualad noticed. He had known from the start. He recognized this behavior because he had seen it in Atlantis—it was normal there. He, like Miss Martian, knew, but was covering for Robin by distracting everybody if things got to iffy.Robin/Kid Flash R/KF
1. Chapter 1

Dedicated to a wonderful punk rocker friend of mine, who, under no circumstances, would ever approve of this story. Thank you, dear, for inspiring me always, and for showing me that song the other day, because without it, this story wouldn't have a title and would probably still be sitting in my computer with nowhere to go~

Enjoy:

_**Don't Tell Robin Because Robin Doesn't Know**_

"Sure, I would love a private tour." Wally practically purred, leaning closer to Miss Martian. She stood inhumanly still, because she_ knew_ and she didn't want to interfere.

"She never said private, you idiot." Robin hissed, no practically about it. He grabbed Wally's arm and tugged him away from the green girl, frowning. Wally muttered a quick 'ow' and then Miss Martian began the tour, not wanting anyone else to notice her new friend's actions.

But Aqualad noticed. He had known from the start. He recognized this behavior because he had seen it in Atlantis—it was normal there. He, like Miss Martian, knew, but was covering for Robin by distracting everybody if things got to iffy.

Because, sadly, Robin _didn't_ know.

And what Robin didn't know was the fact that he was very much –undoubtedly so- in love with Wally.

Batman's Boy Wonder was gay.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 **_

The day passed in such a rush, by the time the Young Justice team got home all of them were pooped. The five teens stumbled into main room, the adrenaline wearing off, letting them feel the extent of their injuries. The four boys flopped down on the plush black couch, each groaning slightly in pain. Miss Martian smiled at her friends, happiness welling up inside of her. She quietly excused herself from the room, intent on going to her room to put this down in her diary. Aqualad gave her a small smile and nodded. She shot a look at the youngest hero. He had his eyes closed, it appeared he was a sleep, but she knew better. She could sense his brain activity, which told her he was far from sleep. He was slumped next to Kid Flash (whose real name was Wally, she recalled). Kid had an arm around the back of the couch; he was also giving the Boy Wonder worried looks. The young hero was too still, leaning heavily on his friend.

"Yo, Rob." He said quietly. Miss Martian slowly drifted out of the room, listening hard for Robin's reply.

"Hey, you alright?" Kid Flash asked, poking the black haired teen in the ribs. The boy's eyebrow twitched, but other than that he was still. Miss Martian sighed and left the room completely. Superboy sat up, frowning.

"It isn't….._normal_…for him to be acting like this, is it?" He asked quietly, also looking slightly alarmed at Robin's lack or response or movement.

Suddenly Batman appeared on the big screen before them. And he did _not_ look happy.

"Robin." He barked glaring at the teens. Said boy opened one eye, saw his mentor on the screen, groaned, and then sat up.

"What's up, Batman?" He asked, his voice monotone. Aqualad's eyebrows rose at the exchange.

"I was informed of your performance on your first mission. You were sloppy to say the least. Go train for the next hour and a half."

Robin stood. "Yes sir." He did a mock salute and marched out of the room, cackling loudly. Batman frowned, then cut the connection.

The three remaining boys glanced at each other, worried expressions on their faces.

"I do not believe it is wise for Robin to be straining himself this much." Aqualad said, glancing off in the direction his young friend had went.

"Maybe…we should go train too." Superboy said, glancing at the others, trying to tell if that was an acceptable response to the current situation.

Kid Flash grinned. "Great idea, Supey! That way we can keep an eye on him!" He leapt off the couch and shot off in the same direction that Robin had gone just moments before. A soft smile graced Aqualad's usually serious features as he stood up.

"Common, Superboy." The Atlantian squeezed the clone's shoulder before walking toward the gym.  
*~*~**~*~*~~*~*~**~*~*~*~~*~~~~*~**~*


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 **_

Kid Flash sped into the football field-sized training room with his usual speediness. He noticed that the aerial course was out, equip with ropes, trapeze, and everything else you could possibly imagine needing to fly through the air the way Robin did every day.

Speaking of the Boy Wonder, Kid Flash noticed him up on trapeze, standing very still, his eyes closed. Kid was about to call out to him, when suddenly Robin dove off the side. KF squeaked in surprise and alarm. Robin never seemed like one to try to kill himself….

Kid Flash felt something wash over him, something primal, as he watched his best friend fall. But because Rob was his best friend he didn't act. The fact was that Robin _wouldn't_ kill himself. He may fall, but he would never hit the ground, he has too many tricks up his sleeve.

But Kid had to admit, he was scared out of his mind. For what felt like an eternity, Robin fell. Finally, the Boy Wonder grabbed onto one of the trapeze swings. He flew through the air, flipping, spinning, falling. The young boy looked peaceful, almost. His eyes were closed, which unnerved Kid Flash. Robin was trusting those ropes with his life, should he really have his eyes closed?

An image flew into the teenage speedster's mind unwanted. An image of his best friend, crumpled in the dirt, barely recognizable as more than a mass of bleeding limbs. His heart clenched painfully.

"Hey, guys!" Superboy called, flying into the room. Robin, startled, opened his eyes. He missed the next rope.

Kid's heart stopped.

Superboy paled.

The black haired boy was twisting madly in the air, trying to detangle his grapple gun out from his belt. Panic was clear on his face.

Aqualad, appearing from nowhere, pushed Kid Flash forward sharply.

"Grab him!"

"Rightrightright" the red head muttered, running forward, and catching Robin just before he hit the ground. The smaller boy was shaking slightly; his eyes open wide, staring at nothing through his domino mask. Kid fell to his knees, curling protectively around his best friend. The other two boys rushed forward.

"Robin!" Superboy whispered, falling to his knees next to KF. "I didn't-I'm so—I should have—I was—I had no-"

"Still not any better at apologies, are you, Supey?" Robin interrupted, twisting to look at the clone. He smiled. Superboy frowned.

"Robin, are you alright?" Aqualad asked, his eyes darting over the small form of the boy, looking for any physical damage. He, if you could believe it, was even paler than usual.

"Fine, I'm fine." Robin laughed, waving his hand dismissively. But Kid Flash knew better. He could still feel Robin shaking in his arms.

"What were you thinking?" He asked suddenly, looking down at his friend. Said friend's head snapped up to look up at him. His eyes were wide behind his mask, his lips parted. Kid studied Robin's face for a long time, staring hard at him. After a while a blush sprang up on the younger teen's pale cheeks. He sprung out of the older teen's grip with inhuman-like grace. He stood up after pausing in a defensive crouch for a moment, staring into Kid Flash's eyes. As he stood he patted his hair down, making sure all way as it should be.

But it wasn't. Something had changed. And everyone knew it.

Robin made a few quick excuses, mostly about needing to finish making the computers un-hackable, then turned on his heel and walking off. The three remaining teens watched in silence as their friend walked away from them. Away from the _truth. _He walked through the automatic doors, and as they closed behind him, Kid Flash could see him break into a run.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 **_

Robin's footsteps were the only sound in the spacious room, then the soft 'swoosh' of the automatic door, then the footsteps were gone. Aqualad glanced back at Kid Flash. The red headed boy's face held an expression of pain, confusion, and, most of all, _longing_. Superboy was looking at the Atlantian, confusion set deep on his features. Aqualad gesture for him to leave, the look on his face saying 'we'll talk later, I promise'. The black haired clone nodded sharply once, and then left.

Kid Flash's hand was out stretched, his hand curling and uncurling into a fist and back again. It looked like he was trying to stop someone from leaving, but the person was already gone. His eyes were glazed over. Aqualad, a silent observer through all of this, saw the change dawning on his friend's face.

Kid Flash was realizing how much he needed Robin. Here he was, embracing the truth to an extent, but Robin had run. Robin was scared, so he had left.

Kid was realizing this too.

_Could he be gay?_ The red-haired teen was in turmoil. _Had he always been? Did he like Robin?_ Well the answer to that question seemed a little obvious, but still.

He looked up at the Atlantian, looking a little lost. Aqualad gave a reassuring smile and stood up. Things were going better than he had expected.

He strode out of the room, his mind plotting furiously, leaving the other teen alone with his thoughts.

For the next few hours Kid Flash stayed in the Common Room, waiting to see his best friend. Only to be told by Miss Martian that Robin had left the hide-out right after the incident. It being Robin, there was no way to track down and find him. Miss M had seen something wilt in Kid's eyes upon finding this out. She shot Aqualad-who had stayed with Kid Flash through the hours, reading- a look, which he nodded at.

Miss Martian grinned and asked Kid if he would teach her how to play Assassin's Creed, which he and Robin spent hours in front of. Said red-head gave a weak smile and agreed. She was unbelievably happy at this development in the situation.

Three hours later, Miss Martian noticed that her teacher had fallen asleep. It was past midnight, and Robin wasn't home yet. Miss M frowned. That didn't seem like him. She threw a blanket over her sleeping friend and went to bed herself, yawning.

Robin smirked. Did they really think he—being the hacking protégé he was—couldn't get into the hide out without them noticing? He had been home for over two and a half hours now! Well this just proved that none of his friends were Batman, that was for sure. Robin turned away; ready to get to bed after today's scare, which he had all but forgotten. Then he heard a snore. He slowly turned around on his heel and marched over to the couch. He snorted.

Wally was sprawled over the couch, his long muscular limbs everywhere. He was still in costume, but his mask was off and on the floor beside him. His flaming red hair had flopped into his freckled face.

Robin had the urge to brush the hair out of his face. He almost acted on this feeling, his arm reaching out of its own accord, but he quickly stopped himself and frowned. His heart started beating faster, and suddenly he just needed to get out of there, to run.

So he did. Willing his mind to be blank, to avoid the thoughts that confused him so much.

He didn't even notice the shadow in the corner watching him.

So, what do you guys think? :D

It's a little longer than the others, or at least the first. I was going to stop at the first star-dash-thingy pattern I did, but a lot of people get mad at me for these being so short, so I waited and made it longer XP Hope you guys like! Reviews boost my self esteem and make me write more! PLEASE AND THANK YOU :D

(Who do you think the shadow is?)

L


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 **_

Kid Flash woke up with a yawn, tangled up in his sheets.

Wait—_his_ sheets?

He glanced around. He was in his bed room. His bed room that he did not remember falling asleep in. And Kid had an excellent memory.

_Well this is weird,_ the teen thought, sitting up and running his hand through his hair. He shrugged and padded off to bathroom to shower.

The bathroom he shared with Robin.

He paused.

_What am I doing?_ Kid Flash turned and pressed his forehead to the hallway wall. _Robin isn't gay! He's only thirteen! Even if he was gay, he's way too young! What am I doing? _He pounded a fist into the wall.

…_..what am I doing?_

"Boo."

Kid jumped about a foot in the air and spun around, already glaring at his tormentor. He was usually the one scaring people, not the other way around! The glare melted away once he saw who it was.

"Robin." He said, his voice just above a whisper. The teen wonder was shirtless, wearing only the bottom half of his costume. He was still laughing in that almost-evil cackle of his. But for some reason, today it sounded a little forced.

Kid Flashed grinned a big grin at him. Robin smiled back.

"What's up, KF? Did you just wake up?"

"Yeah, you?"

Rob waved his hand dismissively "Naw, I've been up for hours. When you train with a bat, you learn to not need sleep."

Kid chuckled.

"Well, I'm about to go take a shower, you wanna play some video games after?" Kid leaned nonchalantly against the cold metal way behind him. He repressed a shiver.

"Sure!" Robin grinned up at him, his pale face lighting up. He stood up a little straighter, happiness radiating off of his small frame.

"Sure," he repeated, turning on his heel and walking a back to which he came, disappearing behind that cold metal door, marked so boldly with his name-_**ROBIN.**_

A shiver ripped through the red head unwanted.

He blew out a steady stream of hair, and then turned and continued his morning routine, his spirits higher than before.

Sorry for the delay, guys. I got uber sick and have been taking it easy.

Review plz!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: **_

Two hallways over, in the shadows of his own room, the door propped open with a book, a teenage boy sat on his floor, a frown on his features. He didn't understand. Miss Martian and Aqualad acted as if this was normal behavior, but he couldn't be sure. When you lived with superheroes, nothing is normal.

Superboy got up, sighing heavily. How long would he be out of the loop? Maybe he should just confront the boys about it, see what happens. Though, Supey did know from experience that sometimes the direct approach wasn't the _best_ idea. He quietly kicked the book out of the way and walked out the door. He just hoped they didn't find out that he was spying on them.

The book skidded across the bare room and hit the dresser. On the cover, there were four words:

**THE LIFE OF SUPERMAN **

The teenage superheroes' day was ruined after that point. Black Canary came stomping in and insisted on training for three hours, then Batman appeared and prepped them for their first _real_ assignment. This assignment was filled with harsh words and frustration, but in the end everyone was still friends. And now they had a leader. Aqualad was perfect for the job; they had all known it-except for maybe Aqualad himself- even Robin. But everyone also knew that Robin was _expected_ to be leader by Batman. Robin didn't even seem to be that interested in leading, it just seemed like he was doing as expected. This worried the entire team. When they got home, just after they had gotten chewed out by 'Big Daddy Bats', they all flopped over onto the couch.

"I am beginning to notice a pattern here." Aqualad mumbled tiredly, a small smile gracing his lips. The rest of his team chuckled or smiled in response.

"Too soon to tell, actually," Robin added, grinning. His head was in Kid Flash's lap. Said red-head had a faint pink twinge in his cheeks, but he carefully kept it hidden. He and Robin did stuff like this all the time. They leaned on each other, sat next to each other, finished the other's sentences, laughed together. What made this any different?

…it was different because Robin's _head_ was dangerously close to his _crotch._

Kid hooked his hands behind his head and kicked his feet up onto the coffee table, earning a small noise of protest from his friend. Kid smiled down at him. Robin stuck his tongue out at the other boy. The Boy Wonder was sprawled over the black couch, one leg resting along the back, the other dangling off the edge. His left hand was resting on Wally's legs, the other wrapped around his torso. Robin's eyes slid shut. Kid watched his for a moment, and then re-entered the conversation. Miss M was suggesting they watch a movie before heading off to bed. Everyone agreed this would be a great idea. Aqualad offered to go get some snacks, Superboy trailing after him, and Miss Martian went to her bedroom to pick out the movie.

Leaving their two very sexually confused friends alone, for the first time since the incident in the hallway that morning. That morning, which felt like days ago to the two teens.

KF hummed a random tune to break the silence. He_ hated _silence.

Robin knew that. "I don't think I ever properly thanked you for catching me the other day."

"It's cool."

More silence. Kid continued to hum, the noise echoing softly in the spacious room. He felt Robin twist his head to look at him better; his eyes open through his mask.

"Remember when you asked me what I was thinking? Did you mean that in the 'what the hell were you thinking you could have gotten hurt' kind of way, or the 'hey what were you thinking when you were staring off into nothing' kind of way?"

Kid held up two fingers before returning his hand behind his head. He was only one-third listening to his friend—his mind was elsewhere. One third of his brain was thinking about how nice the pressure of having Robin in his lap felt, that part of his mind wondering about his new found sexual preference, how people would take it (especially his mentor), and if it was really _that_ weird that he ended up this way; another third was trying to figure out the lyrics to this damned song he was humming; and the last third was listening.

"oh," the black-hair boy said, except it was more of a sigh. The boy turned his head back to he was staring straight up. Time passed, and KF continued to hum, the name of the song suddenly hitting him like a tidal wave, causing him to stop. Robin looked at him again, opening his mouth to ask him why he stopped, to tell him that he was enjoying that moment and thanks a lot for ruining the mood.

Just then Aqualad walked in, followed by two chatty aliens, his arms laden down with bowls and bags of different snack foods and bottles of pop. The heads of the two boys on the couch whipped around to look at them. Robin quickly sat up, looking as if he had just realized how that might have looked. KF looked anywhere but Robin, looking slightly disappointed. He jumped up, all fake smiles and laughter, grabbing a few of the bowls from Aqualad. The only thing missing was his flirting with Megan.

Robin got up just as Kid Flash sat down, offering to help his green friend start the DVD. Superboy watched the little exchange with a frown, but quickly shrugged it away so not to raise suspicion.

Aqualad was frowning outright. He hated himself for walking in when he did; his two friends looked like they were getting somewhere! Megan came and sat down next to him, smiling. She nudged her Atlantian friend and gestured at Robin. The youngest teen was walking away from the large flat screen TV, his little hand held hologram computer was out, and he was typing furiously. The TV turned on, the movie started up, and the lights dimmed all at once. He grinned at the team, a genuine grin, and flopped down next to the speedster. Everyone smiled back.

He leaned on his friend, a soft smile resting on his lips as he watched the beginning of the movie. Kid smiled at him and offered him the bowl in his yellow-clad lap. The black-haired boy's smile grew and he nodded. He reached forward, only to have the bowl yanked away. He frowned a playful frown, which was barely a frown at all, more of a smirk.

This continued for the rest of the movie, to the annoyance of Superboy, and the relief of Miss Martian and Aqualad.

***END CHAPTER***

Hope you guys like, since I lost a lot of valuable sleep last week writing and rewriting it :I

Reviews keep me motivated and keep the story going!

Question:

Should I make the next Chapter mention episode 4? Or wait another chapter?

-Your friendly neighborhood daydreamer.


	7. Chapter 7

-Totally and completely sorry for not updating for so long, people. Just as I finished saving this chapter, my computer crashed and it has taken FOREVER to fix it. Hope you guys aren't too mad!

-The Hidden

_**Chapter 7 **_

Wally was staring up at the twisting and turning clouds above him. He felt safe and warm and impossibly drowsy. He stretched his arms above his head and yawned.

The world span.

He lay like that for an immeasurable amount of time. Suddenly, quite suddenly, it felt, Wally felt a presence looming over him. His heart pounded as he leapt up ran toward the nearest tree and began climbing it. His powers didn't seem to be working, and the faster he climbed, the farther away the top of the tree seemed to get. He chalked this up to raw panic.

He finally reached the top, were Robin was perched.

…Literally perched_. Robin had wings. _

"Hey buddy," Robin trilled, his voice sounding strangely high. Wally greeted his friend and began inspecting the wings on his back. They were as black at the darkest of nights, and wrapped around him in the exact same way his cape usually was. Or was he just imagining things? It certainly _looked _like wings, but where had Rob gotten wings?

Robin turned to him, a look of concern on his beautifully pale face.

"Wally…..are you ok? You don't look so good." Said boy shivered at the velvetiness of his friend's voice. Robin looked even more worried.

"Are you cold?" He asked, tugging Wally into his lap and wrapping his arms around him. The younger teen pressed an ungloved hand to the older's forehead. _When had he taken off his glove? _

"You're burning up!" Robin cried. Wally buried his head in the other's chest. He wrapped his arms around his best friend's waist in a loving matter.

Wally could practically hear the blush in Robin's voice. "W-Wally?"

"Hmmm?" the red haired boy responded, rubbing his cheek on the surprisingly soft fabric of his friend's costume.

"Wally!"

And then they were falling. Their fall lasted only the briefest of seconds, or at least, that was how it felt to the red haired teen. They landed with a muted _'thump'_ on the grassy, and surprisingly comfortable, ground. Wally quickly continued him nuzzling. Robin hesitantly returned the action, wrapping his thin arms around his best friend in a comforting matter.

"Wal, I think you might be sick—you have a fever. We should get you back to base." Robin said quietly. His small hands were drawing nonsense patterns across Wally's back. Those fingers felt like they were leaving a trail of fire in their wake. The older teen's breathing hitched. Said teen shook his head roughly into the other's chest. He clutched tighter at the younger boy. Robin's grip tightened as well.

"Come on, I'll be there the entire time, promise. Scout's honor." Robin said, trying desperately to convince his friend. Wally chuckled at this statement.

"Superman's a boy scout." He mumbled, grinning. Robin chuckled.

"Yeah, he is. But what does that make Supey?" the raven haired boy asked, a thoughtful look on his face. The other boy frowned.

The world span. Wally's grip tightened out of reflex. He squeezed his eyes shut. He felt, quite suddenly, as if he had left his tummy at the top of that tree.

When he reopened his eyes moments later, he gasped. Robin's face was much closer than were it was before. His best friend smirked, his beautiful pink lips twisting up at the corners. Wally felt like kissing him.

So he did.

Despite all of Wally's talk, he had only ever kissed/been kissed a few times, so when he kissed Robin, it was timid and more him pressing his lips lightly to the other boy's. But really, was a kiss more than that? A gentle touch?

Wally quickly found this not to be the case.

At first, Robin was frozen in place, obviously surprised. But a moment later, he reacted. He pressed hungrily against Wally, opening his mouth to his friend's tongue. Wally explored the small cavern that was the younger boy's mouth. Robin tasted like coffee and honey and a cold lemonade on a hot summer's day. Wally could feel small hands trailing up his body, stopping to cup his face. Long, beautiful fingers tugged playfully at his bright red locks. He slid his own hands flat against the younger boy's chest.

They broke for air, grinning madly at each other. Wally pressed his forehead to Robin's. They stayed like that for a long moment, their faces red; panting heavily, trying to refill their lungs with lost air; hands wandering, exploring.

"H-how long, Wal? How long have you-" Robin asked, his eyes closed. But he was grinning. Which Wally took as a good sign.

"A pretty long fucking time." He growled out, much to the amusement of the boy in his arms. He quickly recaptured the younger boy's lips in a hungry kiss, cutting off the raven haired boy's laughter.

.

.

.

.

.

…..Wally woke up with a smile on his freckled face.

**END CHAPTER**

Ha! If you guys weren't angry at me before, you sure as hell are now! Review to tell me how pissed you are and/or to tell me what you want to happen next.

-L


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: **_

Once the dream started to melt away from Wally's consciousness, like all dreams do, he noticed a few things:

His legs were really numb.

There was a strange pressure on those numb legs.

That strange pressure appeared to be coming from the black-haired thirteen year old boy curled on those numb legs of his.

Wally remembered finishing the movie and racing Robin to his bedroom to play video games. I bet you can guess who won. You might also be asking why they were playing video games in Wally's room instead of the common room. The red-haired teen had an answer for that, too. The rest of the team had wanted to go to bed, and the two teens were LOUD when they played any sort of game. They decided to take pity on their poor team mates and used Wally's room, mostly because he had a mini-fridge and both boys were snackers.

One thing the teen speedster couldn't remember: falling asleep.

Both he and his best bud had the game controllers in their hands, and his TV was still on, the pause screen blinking expectantly. Wally let his controller drop to the floor. A short groan slid past his lips as he rolled his shoulders. He stretched his arms high above his head, wincing at each loud _'pop'!_ He couldn't believe he fell asleep in such an uncomfortable position, especially when he was leaning against his uber cozy bed! His attention turned to his legs, and, more specifically, the boy cutting off his circulation for the past-he checked the clock on his night stand- **7 and a half hours**. A grin slid easily onto his freckled features.

"Robin?" he said, nudging the boy with loosely clenched fist. "Hey? Buddy? Robby-poo? Helloooo? _Robin._" The only reaction the older teen got was the younger snaking his arms tighter against the other's muscular legs. Wally chuckled. He ruffled the younger boy's midnight black locks fondly.

Wally noticed a shadow in the corner shift, but by then it was too late.

**(Sorry for the uber lateness, guys. More on that later tho.)** 

Superboy, in his room, exactly 16 doors down and around two corners from Wally's room, heard the strangled cry of his red haired friend. He jolted up in his bed, where he had been reading, and listened intensely. Someone—their heart beating slightly faster than normal, Supey could also hear them grounding their teeth and hissing—had Wally pinned to his wall. And from the sound of it, he was choking the clone's friend too.

Panic and worry bit at the edges of Superboy's mind. Robin's breathing was slow but stable.

Supey did what any friend would do—he sprung into action. He tore out of his room (splintering his door in the process of getting out as fast as he could,) and down the hallway. He could hear Wally fighting back, kicking at the wall desperately. The clone could also hear the attacker speaking in sharp, dangerous tones.

Supey finally reached the 17th door, marked boldly with the teen speedster's name, and tore it off it's hinges.

*** Calme-toi mon ange et résister à l'obscurité n'est plus***

The shadow shot forward with inhuman speed and scooped the sleeping teen off of Wally's legs and settled him neatly on the bed. The shadow turned to the red haired teen, anger written all over the man's posture. A glare Batman would be proud of was shot at the teen, and it took him a second to realize

"_Batman-!_"

Wally was thrown against the wall with the force of ten men. His head bounced against the cold metal twice before he regained control. Stars were in his eyes.

Batman was speaking.

"_How dare you-" _

Wally ignored this. He was being held up by his neck. That was painfully obvious. The speedster also couldn't cry out for help. Green eyes flickered around for some way to save him. He was running out of air _fast. _

"_-Just a boy! How dare you even look at him in such a manner-!" _

Wally had spotted his best friend on his unmade bed. Robin was sleeping soundly. The red haired teen began slamming his feet into the wall behind him, trying to wake the thirteen year old up. It wasn't working. Damned walls were solid steel! His lungs were burning. His freckled hands clawed at the reinforced cotton gloves squeezing his neck.

There was a sharp sound of the speedster's door being ripped off its hinges. The black haired boy sat up on the bed, suddenly awake. He blinked at Superboy, who was standing in the doorway, a look of horror on his face. Robin followed his line of sight, gasping loudly at the sight of his mentor choking his best friend.

And right then, unknown to the three other people in the room, something clicked in that 13year old boy's brain. Something fell into place. He saw with new eyes what Wally had seen that day in the gym. Robin thought of all Wally had done for him, always being there, listening to him, laughing with him. His heart started pumping faster and faster. He remembered the feeling of the speedster's muscled body wrapped around his. A warm tingle started in the acrobat's heart and spread down until it covered his whole body. He felt like someone was pumping pure electricity into his veins. Robin's gaze locked onto the form of his best friend. He knew now. He understood.

**So che ti amo così, ma è troppo tardi?**

Spots swam in front of the freckled teen's eyes. He felt his body go limp. He slowly allowed his eyes to fall shut, hoping that maybe, at the sight of this, the Dark Knight would let him go, or finish him off. The pain was too much. His last conscious thought was a silent apology to his best friend.

**Me he dicho antes, lo siento. Me gustaría poder estar allí para besar tus lágrimas.**

A playstation2 remote was sent flying at the Dark Knight's head, hitting its target before cracking in two and falling to the carpeted floor. The Bat dropped Kid Flash and spun to look at his partner, surprised to see a look of absolute fury on the young boy's pale face. He was standing, the other controller clenched in his hand, his pose threatening to say the least. His chest was heaving with each labored breath.

"WHAT. THE. FUCKING. .SONOFABITCH!" the teen screamed, hurling the other controller. His mentor was so surprised, he didn't even try to block it, even though he had clearly seen it coming. It too hit his head, broke, and fell to the floor next to the K.O. speedster. He fought desperately to find a way to rationalize his actions to his adoptive son. He had never seen the kid so angry before.

Superboy, still standing in the doorway, the door it's self at his feet, was staring at the small boy in awe. And he thought HE got pissed! Supey had never seen the Boy Wonder get so unbelievably angry. Sure, he had seen the kid get _mad_, but this was different. Even the clone didn't want to go anywhere near him. From the corner of the clone's eye he noticed Wally beginning to regain consciousness. Superboy, glad that his friend was OK, turned his attention back to the Dynamic Duo in front of him with a smirk.

A smirk that melted off his face as soon as he grasped the severity of the situation at hand.

Batman was speaking in hushed, horrified tones (Superboy noticed that this was the first time he had heard the Bat show any emotion other than anger or annoyance) to his partner, who was glaring with such a force that Superboy was surprised the man could look at it head on. The clone noticed the smaller teen get ready to pounce.

That's when instincts took over.

Superboy leapt forward, pushing past the Dark Knight, and stopping Robin mid attack. He heard all the air rush out of the lungs of the younger boy, and quickly apologized. The small hero looked up angrily at the clone for a moment before snapping out of it. He instantly deflated, wrapping his arms around himself and leaning heavily against his team mate.

"Miss Martian." Superboy called, knowing she would hear him. Batman froze. Robin was taking shaking breaths and glancing at his fallen comrade. Superman's clone wrapped a gentle arm around him.

The green martian flew in, a smile on her pink lips. She only had eyes for Superboy. Said clone stared back at her, his gaze wary. Confused, Megan let her eyes fall to the small boy pressed to her crush's side.

"Robin?" she asked quietly, floating forward with concern. Her teammate wouldn't look at her. She followed his gaze, finally noticing Wally.

She gasped in surprise, quickly slapping a hand over her mouth. Tears sprung up in her copper eyes.

"M'gann." Superboy said softly, catching her attention. He cut his eyes over to Batman, then back to her. She understood and nodded.

She linked them up.

'_WHAT HAPPENED?' _she screeched telepathically at them, making both boys wince. Pain and terror were heard clearly in her tone. In the corner, Wally stirred.

'_Batman happened.' _Robin growled, surprising his teammates with his anger. Megan's eyes widened.

'_Go get Aqualad. He'll help you get Batman out of here.' _Superboy ordered, holding the smaller teen closer to him.

'_heh…..Big…Daddy Bats….sure does pack a punch, doesn't…..he?' _Wally's voice rang clearly in their minds. Shock rippled off all of them. In the corner, the speedster shifted, showing just the barest of smiles.

"Don't you dare ignore me," the Dark Knight spat, noticing the reactions to the unheard conversation the teens were having. He was interrupted by his partner making a small noise of surprise and happiness as he pushed out of the clone's embrace and over to his best friend. Robin rolled his friend onto his back, gently placing the speedster's head on his lap. He was shaking with tears of relief and glee. Wally had a small smile on his face, his eyes half open. He reached forward and captured the raven haired boy's hand in a reassuring gesture.

"Get away from him, Robin." The Dark Knight rumbled, advancing on the two teens. Megan, rage filling her up suddenly, put her green hands out in front of her and quickly closed them into fists.

Batman froze. He glared, struggling against the teen's telepathic hold over him. Said teen waved her right hand in a down ward motion, anger still filling her posture.

Then the great, the mighty Batman collapsed. And the anger filling Megan disappeared as fast as it appeared.

Superboy, Robin and a barely conscious Wally stared at her in shock.

"OH MY GOSH! Robin! I am so sorry! I can't believe I just did that to your mentor! To Batman!" Megan landed on the floor with a small '_fwup_' and covered her mouth with her hands again.

"…What did you do to him?" Robin asked, his curious nature leaking threw.

Megan paused. "…I dunno."

There was a moment of silence, then KF and Robin bust into a fit of giggles.

Superboy strode over to his green crush, the tiniest half smile on his face. He placed a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder and nodded out the door. She nodded quickly and flew out of the room, a grin pressing its self deep into her lips. She had sensed that Robin had changed the same way Wally had.

_Finally_, _Robin knew._

****END CHAPTER****

**Holy crap guys, I am SOSOSOSOSOSOSO sorry! My computer got really sick over spring break and I spent the entire week typing little bits, only to have the computer shut down on its self! And I don't know anything about computers! *burst into tears* I finally got it to work again on Thursday, and I have been typing like mad ever since. I really REALLY hope this chapter being 2,000 words will make up for the lack of updates. I feel really bad, especially since you guys have been so nice to me! **

**Please review and tell me if this sucks(I think it does TT-TT) or if you have something you want to add, or something you want to see in later chapters, or whatever! **

**JE**


End file.
